Lay Me to Sleep
by Victorian.Goddess
Summary: A young female Wolf-demon is stricken with tragedy and wants revenge. An older Dog-demon finds himself wanting more than just revenge. SESSxOC. Rated T for content and language. Please, Read & Review!
1. Blinded By the Nightmares

**Chapter One:**

**Blinded by the Nightmares**

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for reading this. This is my first Inuyasha story that I have posted on here. So, sorry if it's stupid or annoying. Don't review it if you don't like it. It irritates me when people only review it to tell me how much they hate it. But, if I missed some punctuation or if I have any spelling errors, please let me know. Don't be afraid to tell me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and if my character is a little too Mary-Sue for you, then you don't have to read it. Also, sorry if it all sounds lame...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it's characters, or it's locations. I only own Rayne Mitsunami, Kiba, and Rayne's swords. **

* * *

"Don't be so naive, Wolf-Demon! There's more to her than just her combat skills. I need her to complete my heart." Naraku said during one of his weekly torments of the wolf-demon tribe.

"I'm not going to allow my daughter to join forces with you, villain. I don't care how much your heart desires her. Now, be gone!" Isamu, father to Rayne and husband to Aaralyn said angrily as he blocked Naraku from entering their shrine.

"Move aside, Wolf!" Naraku said angrily as he kicked the elder wolf-demon to the floor, knocking the wind out of him.

"Lets go, Kiba. We've got to get out of here." Rayne said as they snuck out the back, hoping to be unseen by the enemies.

A few seconds later, as Rayne and her wolf companion, Kiba, hid in the bushes, they heard crashing and glass shattering as screams and pleads followed.

Rayne had suddenly realized her parents were in trouble, so she hurried inside while Kiba followed.

"Stop! Leave them alone! If you spare their lives, you can take me!" Rayne said frantically as Naraku drew his sword and pointed it at her father's throat.

"Just as beautiful as always, Rayne. Unfortunately, your parents disrespected me, so I'll have to kill them." Naraku said as he held the blade of his sword in the attack position.

"No! Please!" Rayne pleaded to the half-demon.

But it was too late. First, he struck her father across the neck as his decapitated head rolled towards them. Then came her mother. He stabbed her in the stomach, then decapitated her as well.

"N-no!" Rayne yelled as tears began streaming down her face.

"Now that there's no more interference, come with me." Naraku said as he guided her towards the door.

"Not on your life, you monster!" Rayne said angrily as she slipped away from him and ran out the door and kept running, not daring to stop and catch her breath or turn around.

"Don't think you can you can hide from me, Rayne. Your scent and my saimyosho can track you down in a heartbeat." Naraku said, blocking Rayne from continuing.

Kiba suddenly jumped between them, growling and baring his fangs, trying to scare the half-demon off.

"No, Kiba! He'll kill you! Go hide!" Rayne told the wolf, frightened for his life.

But he didn't listen. He continued to growl and bare his fangs at the half-demon.

With a quick swing of his sword, Naraku slashed the wolf across the chest, causing him to slide across the ground quite a ways away.

"NO!" Rayne screamed as she suddenly woke up as her screams reverberated off the walls of the cave she lived in.

Drenched in sweat with all the images still playing freshly in her mind, Rayne looked around the cave, which had been slightly lit by the dying camp fire, to see a lump of fur sleeping soundly.

_Good, it was only a dream. Except it _was_ real. It happened four years ago, but I still have nightmares of it._

Letting Kiba sleep, Rayne decided to take a walk to get her mind off of everything except the mission ahead: to kill Naraku and avenge the death of her tribe. She wanted more than anything to take him down, but she hasn't been lucky so far.

Sitting on the edge of the cliff with her feet dangling over the side, Rayne kept picturing her parents and how their reactions would be if they saw how strong she has gotten. But all of that had disappeared when the images of her decapitated parents haunted her thoughts. All the blood splatteredon the walls along with the blood that dripped off Naraku's sword.

To control her anger, Rayne bit her hand until it bled and she watched it run down her arm and drip onto the ground. Before her parents had been killed, she had been afraid of blood and pain. But, after Naraku slaughtered them in front of her, she became immune to everything. She barely ever felt pain anymore.

"I will avenge your deaths and kill Naraku someday. That's a promise!" Rayne whispered towards the starry sky.

_How can I make such a promise when Naraku is so hard to find? His scent has disappeared from the skies and he hasn't shown up in months. How can I find someone who doesn't want to be found?_

Rayne's thoughts gradually consumed her as the sun had begun to rise, leaving her yet another sleepless night.

As Rayne went down to the river to catch some fish for breakfast, she continued to think about the past and how she could avenge her parents' death. But as she gathered the fish she had caught, she noticed a little girl further up the river trying to catch fish.

"Pathetic." Rayne snarled as she watched the human girl attempt to grab the fish with her bare hands, but failed since the fish were too slippery.

Unfortunately, the human girl caught sight of Rayne and headed straight for her, causing Rayne to head back to her cave earlier than she had planned.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Lord Sesshomaru, a dog yokai, asked in his low, soft voice.

"I saw someone. Just down the river, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said, pointing towards the spot where Rayne had been standing.

Rin is an orphan girl who had survived while her family was slain by thieves. She, too, had been slain once, but by another wolf-demon tribe led by Koga. But Rin had been given a second chance at life when Lord Sesshomaru used Tenseiga to bring her back from the underworld. Since then, Rin had been tagging along side Lord Sesshomaru and his Imp servant, Jaken.

"Did you know them?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"No I didn't. She looked like a wolf-demon, though." Rin said.

"A female wolf-demon?" Sesshomaru asked, more to himself than Rin or Jaken, as he headed to the spot that Rin pointed to.

"What do you sense, M'lord?" Jaken asked when he followed Sesshomaru.

But Sesshomaru didn't answer him. He continued to look off in the distance towards the forest where the scent seemed to be coming from.

"What should we do, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked curiously.

When Rayne reached the cave, she had been completely out of breath. As soon as she rested, she began to cook the fish that she had caught, the smell waking Kiba up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Rayne said to the wolf, who looked happily back at her.

_**Why are you out of breath? Did you run back or something?**_

The voice had made Rayne jump, causing one of the fish to topple over.

"Who-who's there?" Rayne asked to the darkness.

**_It's me, my dear Rayne. I've told you before that you can't escape my saimyosho. I can easily find you whenever I want. It's been a while, hasn't it? Yet, you're just as attractive as always._**

"So, you're brave enough to speak to me, yet...you're too cowardly to show your face? Playing dirty, I see." Rayne said angrily.

**_Oh, it's not you that I'm hiding from. Lord Sesshomaru is in the vicinity and it's something I'm not willing to risk. _**

"What, are you intimidated by him? I doubt he's a person who'd be intimidating." Rayne said to the darkness.

**_How can you defend him when you don't even know who he is?_**

"I know that he's a dog demon. I can smell that, plus, I've heard that he walks around with a little Imp named Jaken." Rayne said as she sat down upon the ground as she continued to cook the fish.

**_So, you don't know much about him, do you? If you had come with me the day your parents were killed, you'd know more about your enemies._**

"You mean the day _you_ killed my parents. I can't judge someone just by their scent and companions, so I can't call them my enemies." Rayne said as she handed three of the fish to Kiba.

**_Well then, I'll be seeing you again someday._**

It had appeared that he left. Realizing this, Rayne sighed a satisfied sigh.

"Pathetic." Rayne said as she took a bite of her fish.

But, that's when she noticed it, the smell of the dog yokai. It was strong enough to overpower the fish. It appeared to be getting stronger as well as the smell of human.

Kiba could smell it too, which caused him to start growling as soon as it got strong enough for them to realize that they were approaching the cave.

"Let's go." Rayne said as they quickly slipped out, leaving the rest of their fish behind.

"The smell of wolf is still strong in the air over here." Sesshomaru said softly as they entered the cave.

"Hey look, Lord Sesshomaru! Already cooked fish!" Rin said excitedly as she ran over to the fire pit.

"Ish shtill hot too!" Jaken said through a mouthful of fish.

"Which means they were here just recently." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Who, M'lord?" Jaken asked curiously as he continued to stuff his face.

But as usual, Sesshomaru ignored him and exited the cave swiftly as he continued to follow the scent of the wolves.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said when he reentered the cave.

"Yes, M'lord?" Jaken asked.

"Stay here with Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"But, where are you going?" Jaken asked, but Lord Sesshomaru had already left.

_Where are you? Why have you disappeared again?_

"Damn it! In our hurry to get out of there, I left my damn sword. Sorry Kiba, but I have to go back." Rayne said as she suddenly stopped, then turned around and headed back.

"What's that, Master Jaken?" Rin asked the imp who had picked up some kind of sword.

"Some kind of sword. None that I've ever seen before. I wonder what it does?" Jaken wondered loudly.

Swinging the sword to the side, Jaken had decided to test it, only to witness a ball of light shoot out of it, hitting the side of the cave wall, causing it to start to crumble.

"Uh-oh." Rin said as the entrance collapsed before they had a chance to escape.

"Next time I see a suspicious looking sword, I'll know then to never touch it or even touch it." Jaken said.

"Help! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled loudly as it echoed through the darkness of the cave.

"I don't think anyone can hear us, Rin. We're trapped! We're going to die!" Jaken said dramatically.

"No, we're not! Lord Sesshomaru will come and save us. He always does, so don't give up hope Master Jaken!" Rin said confidentally.

"What the--" Rayne began once she saw the entrance to the cave.

"Did you hear that, Rin? Someone's outside the cave!" Jaken said excitedly.

"HELP! HELP US!" Rin yelled towards the collapsed entrance.

_Someone's inside._

"HEEELPPP USSSS!" Jaken said loudly.

"Stand back! I'm going to blast a hole in these rocks!" Rayne said loudly as she pulled out her sword and raised it.

"Okay, we're ready!" Rin hollered back.

Stabbing her sword into the middle of the rocks, Rayne activated the disintegrator, causing all the rocks blocking the cave entrance to disappear without a trace.

"Y-you saved us! Thank you!" Rin said excitedly.

"_Why_ did you save us?" Jaken asked, curiously.

"I only came back for my sword. I didn't intentionally save you." Rayne said.

"Oh, you mean this?" Jaken asked as he held it out for her to take.

"You used it, didn't you? You caused the cave to collapse! This isn't a toy, little imp. You could've killed your companion!" Rayne yelled at the imp angrily.

"S-sorry." Jaken stuttered.

_What? The scent of the wolves have shifted directions. It's leading back towards the cave._

Turning around, Sesshomaru headed back towards the cave where Rin and Jaken had been hiding, hoping that nothing had happened to them.

"You're the wolf-demon I saw down at the river earlier, aren't you?" Rin asked curiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about, girl." Rayne said as she turned to leave, but Rin stopped her.

"Please don't go. You should join us. Help us catch this Naraku guy." Rin pleaded.

"No. The only people I'm fighting for is myself and my tribe. You'll just be a burden to me." Rayne said.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Kiba started growling as he stared off towards the forest.

"I smell it too. A dog demon's headed this way. Let's go, Kiba." Rayne said, and in a flash, they were gone.

"Wait! Dog demon?" Rin asked curiously.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where have you been?" Jaken asked once Sesshomaru approached them.

"Jaken, where'd she go?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly.

"Rin? She's over there." Jaken said, pointing to the orphan girl.

"Not her. The wolf-demon." Sesshomaru said sharply.

"She headed off that way." Jaken said, pointing towards the direction Rayne went.

"You should ask her to join us, Lord Sesshomaru. She saved us when the cave entrance collapsed!" Rin pleaded.

"Why would you make such a suggestion, silly girl? The wolf-demon already said she didn't want to join us." Jaken said.

"You talked to her?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Yes we did, M'lord. But she left once she sensed you coming." Jaken said.

_Why did you take off? Are you afraid of me?_

"What are we going to do, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked curiously as Sesshomaru stared off into the distance.

_Her scent is growing weaker by the minute. The further she goes into the forest, the more her scent disappears._

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you going to go after her?" Jaken asked curiously.

_She showed Jaken and Rin some compassion by saving them. Why would she go to such great lengths by saving someone else's companions?_

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said as he took off towards the forest.

_'I wonder what his intentions are.' _Jaken thought as he followed Sesshomaru into the forest.

* * *

**_A/N: There...There's the first chapter. I hope y'all like it. Sorry if it sounds so lame, but...I hope you like it anyway. Anywho...more to come later._**

* * *


	2. Burdens

**Chapter Two:**

**_Burdens_**

**A/N: Okay...here is chapter 2. I hope y'all like it. Sorry if it took me a little longer to post it. I didn't get enough reviews, but...Oh well. I'm still adding chapter 2 anyway. Plus, I've been moving and yeah. Y'all know what that's like. Lol. Anywho... I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it's characters, or locations. I only own Rayne, Kiba, and her swords. **

* * *

"So, Kagome, did you bring anymore ninja snacks?" Shippo, a fox-demon, asked curiously as soon as Kagome, the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo, returned to the Feudal era.

"Of course I did, Shippo. You wouldn't think I'd come back without them, did you?" Kagome asked, smiling at the young fox.

"What kind of 'chips potato' did you bring? Better not be that disgusting Curry flavored stuff. Eww!" Inuyasha, a half-demon who wields the infamous Tetsusaiga and is the younger half-brother of Sesshomaru, said as he began to snoop around in Kagome's bag.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome yelled angrily, causing Inuyasha to smash into the ground hard enough to create an Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground.

"Why'd you do that?" Inuyasha snapped back angrily.

"Because you don't have any respect for me. You can't just snoop in my bag everytime I bring back food, ya know?" Kagome said bitterly.

"Guys, stop. I sense a demonic aura nearby. It seems to be coming fast." Miroku, a lecherous monk with a cursed wind tunnel in his right hand, said as the forest behind them started to rumble.

"What is it?" Shippo asked curiously as he shook out of fear.

"I don't know, but it's really big." Inuyasha said as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"Ahhh--INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as a tentacle shot out of the ground and grabbed her along with Miroku, Shippo, Kirara their two-tailed demon cat companion, and demon slayer Sango.

"BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards the demon with his sword.

But, the Tetsusaiga didn't wound the demon. The body armor was too strong even for the Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar to pierce it.

Knocking Inuyasha unconscious, the others were helpless while they were still in the grip of the demon. Also, their weapons had been thrown to the ground as they were grabbed.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at the unconscious half-demon.

"Oh no! We're done for!" Shippo said frantically as the demon brought them closer to his mouth.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" A voice yelled as a bolt of lightning followed after, striking the demon and quickly disintegrating it.

"Wh-who saved us?" Shippo asked curiously.

"The lightning came from over there." Miroku said, pointing towards an opening to the forest where a female wolf-demon was standing.

"Wait! Don't go!" Kagome hollered as the wolf-demon turned to go.

"I saved you, what more do you want?" Rayne asked irritably.

"We wanted to thank you for saving us." Kagome said as she approached Rayne.

"That half-demon over there...why is his scent so familiar?" Rayne asked, not to anyone specifically.

"That's Inuyasha. Perhaps you've met him before?" Miroku said.

"He doesn't look familiar. He just smells familiar." Rayne said.

A couple seconds later, a wolf had emerged from the forest, running right up to Rayne.

"Die, wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as he went after the black wolf with his Tetsusaiga, only to get blocked by Rayne's Kokirai.

"Stop! You must not harm him!" Rayne yelled, throwing Inuyasha backwards with her sword.

"Why not? He'll take off our heads!" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"His name is Kiba. He's my companion. If you hurt him, I'll have to kill you." Rayne said as she glared dangerously at the half-demon.

"Inuyasha, leave them alone." Sango said as she stood in front of him.

"Oh, s-sorry about that." Inuyasha said, sheathing his sword.

"Your scent...it's the same as the dog-demon's scent who's been following us, only...a little different." Rayne said.

"Same, yet a little different? Could you be talking about Sesshomaru? He _is_ Inuyasha's full demon half-brother after all." Kagome asked curiously.

"Don't know. I've never actually stuck around long enough to meet him." Rayne said.

"Good thing, too. He wouldn't even hesitate to lop off your head." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

"You know, you should join us in our pursuit of Naraku. You were strong enough to take out that demon. So, you may be strong enough to take out Naraku." Miroku said eagerly.

"I don't think so. The only companion I want is Kiba. Everyone else would just be a burden to me." Rayne said rudely.

A couple seconds later, Kiba started growling towards the forest and baring his fangs.

"Not again. Why won't he just give up already?" Rayne asked irritably.

"Wait! We didn't catch your name!" Miroku hollered as Rayne and Kiba ran off in the opposite direction, but Rayne ignored him and kept running.

As Sesshomaru approached them with Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un in tow, he looked particularly angry.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he pulled out his sword.

"Sheathe your sword, Inuyasha. I didn't come here to engage in a battle with you." Sesshomaru said as he stared off in the direction where Rayne and Kiba went.

"Then why are you here?" Kagome asked rudely.

"Watch your tone when you speak to Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said angrily.

"It is of no concern to you." Sesshomaru said as he continued to stare in the direction where the scent has gone.

"Tell us where that wolf-demon went!" Jaken said rudely.

"And why would we tell you?" Inuyasha asked just as rudely.

"Because--" Jaken began loudly.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, right. Sorry m'lord." Jaken said apologetically.

_**So, you actually listened to me? How I told you about Sesshomaru being your enemy?**_

"I wasn't listening to you, Naraku. I was going by a gut feeling about what I should see him as. You didn't influence my thoughts at all." Rayne said as she stopped the minute Naraku spoke.

**_Please, come to my castle and rest. You look exhausted and hungry._**

"I'd rather not. The moment I step foot into that castle, I'll never be able to leave it." Rayne said.

**_Why would you think such a thing? I have no desire to keep you as a servant in my castle. My own desire is to make you more comfortable._**

"I'd rather die than come to your filthy castle!" Rayne said disgustedly.

_Her scent...it stopped. Perhaps she's resting from all that running._

Without another word, Sesshomaru vanished into the forest as Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un followed closely behind him.

**_Until we meet again, Rayne._**

The voice of Naraku suddenly disappeared, leaving Rayne and Kiba alone once again.

"Come on, Kiba." Rayne said, then resumed their journey.

"They've started moving again." Sesshomaru said quietly as they, too, continued their journey.

"Hey, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Yes, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Can we stop and rest?" Rin asked curiously.

"Rin! No, we can't stop! If we do, Lord Sesshomaru will loose the wolf-demon's scent!" Jaken said angrily.

"Yes, Rin. They have stopped anyway." Sesshomaru said.

"Come, Ah-Un. Let's go find some food." Rin said as she led the two-headed demon through the forest.

"Jaken. Go with her." Sesshomaru said as he sat down on the ground and leaned against a tree, staring up at the starry sky.

"Y-yes m'lord." Jaken said, then headed off after Rin.

_Why won't you stop? Why is it, that when I get closer, you flee from me?_

"This is a good a spot as any to rest." Rayne said as she went to collect firewood.

_Even though the scent of a dog-demon is still pretty strong in the air, Kiba needs to rest to regain his energy. Still, I'm freaked out by this Sesshomaru guy and what that Inuyasha said about him._

Rayne had been too lost in her thoughts to have even noticed how far she had gone. But, before she stepped any further, she looked up in time to see a figure through the trees.

_Who could that be? Surely not Sesshomaru? Even though the dog-demon scent is extremely strong over there. Is this the same Sesshomaru Inuyasha and Naraku have warned me about?_

Hiding behind a closer, yet larger tree, Rayne stood there, watching the dog-demon for a little bit.

_Huh? The wolf scent...it's much closer now. It's coming from over there._

Looking towards the trees to his right, Sesshomaru stared through the branches where Rayne was standing, hiding for a few minutes until he closed his eyes and lowered his head, showing a small smile.

"I know you're there." Sesshomaru said as he stayed seated on the ground.

But Rayne didn't reveal herself. She just stayed hidden and quiet.

"Why do you run from me?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

But Rayne remained silent. Instead of answering, Rayne hurried back to where Kiba was and lit a fire as Kiba dropped some fish in front of her.

"Thanks, Kiba!" Rayne said as she skewered them on sticks and put them on the fire to cook.

_Hmm...She left. But, her scent still lingers in the air. Perhaps she's not so far away._

"Look at all this food Rin found!" Jaken said excitedly, but as usual, Sesshomaru ignored him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said when she approached him, noticing that his eyes were closed.

"Rin! Hurry up and get the firewood!" Jaken said loudly.

"Be quiet, Master Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru is asleep!" Rin whispered.

"He must be exhausted from all this walking." Jaken said quietly as Rin headed off in search of some firewood.

Rayne, as usual, had yet another sleepless night. She had feared that she would dream about her parents' death as well as Naraku.

As she watched her wolf companion sleep, Rayne had thought abou how she would kill Naraku as well as if she would be able to. Her strength isn't quite as strong as she'd hoped it would be. But, because of her Kokirai, everyone who she's ever encountered thought she was strong.

_But then, why would anyone want me to join them to destroy Naraku? Yes, I'm extremely strong but...my Kokirai makes me strong. I don't have the strength that I've seen in other people to join anyone. Still, I must help them out to gain that strength. That dog-demon and his companions seem to be strong._

As the sun rose high the next morning, Rayne and Kiba continued on early, hoping the dog-demon was still sleeping.

After Rin and Jaken ate breakfast, they sat by Ah-Un while they waited for Sesshomaru to wake.

Once his eyes suddenly snapped open, Sesshomaru stood up quickly, making both Jaken and Rin jump.

"What's going on me lord?" Jaken asked curiously, as Sesshomaru headed off into the forest, ignoring Jaken completely.

_They've started moving again. They are much further away from us now, perhaps they started early?_

"So, do you think Sesshomaru caught up to her yet?" Miroku asked curiously as they, too, set off.

"Hard to tell. But, I wonder why he was following her?" Sango said.

"What if he wanted to kill her? He's not the kind of person who'd show anyone mercy because of who they are." Inuyasha said.

"Still, he didn't want to fight you, Inuyasha. There's something going on with him. He usually _wants_ to fight you." Miroku said as they continued on.

"I wonder what his infatuation is with that wolf-demon girl?" Sango asked curiously.

"Hard to tell. No on really knows much about him, do they?" Kagome asked.

_Wait a minute...I know that scent. Is it another wolf-demon?_

"There you are, Rayne. I've been looking all over for you." It was a male wolf-demon.

"I should've known. What do you want, Koga?" Rayne asked irritably.

"You, obviously. I want you to join my tribe. I want you to marry me." Koga said as he held on to her hands intimately.

"I'm not interested." Rayne said, pulling her hands away from him.

"Why not?" Koga asked curiously.

"Because, I'm not interested in you." Rayne said as he continued to block her way.

"Why? Is it because of that mutt, Inuyasha? I can smell him." Koga asked angrily.

"That's not Inuyasha. It's his brother Sesshomaru. But no, I'm not interested in either one. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to get out of here before he catches up to me." Rayne said.

But as Rayne turned to go, Koga grabbed her arm and held her hands in his intimately once more.

"You don't want to mess with me, fool." Rayne said, pulling her hands away from him once more.

"What can _you_ do? You're just a female wolf-demon. You can do me no harm." Koga mocked.

Pulling out a handful of small knives, Rayne threw them. One by one, they pinned him by his arm bands and leggings to a tree behind him. Flying towards Koga, Rayne held the blade of her sword to his neck, causing his eyes to go wide with fear.

"Do not underestimate me. Female wolf-demons are just as ferocious as male wolf-demons." Rayne said, and before Koga knew it, she had disappeared.

"Finally we've caught up to you." Ginta, one of Koga's men said, completely out of breath.

"Huh? Koga? What happened? Did you find Rayne?" Hakaku asked curiously, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I found her alright. How else do you think I ended up like this? Now, can you get me down?" Koga barked at the two.

"R-right away." Ginta said as the two began pulling the knives that pinned him to the tree out of the tree.

_Why do I smell another wolf-demon? It's scent is not familiar or similar to the female's scent_

"Well look who it is. Rayne was right. Sesshomaru." Koga said when Sesshomaru and his companions approached the male wolf-demon.

"We don't have time to talk to you, wolf-demon." Jaken exclaimed.

_Wait, this new scent...it can't be._

"Naraku." Sesshomaru said as he hurried off.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...that chapter kind of ended up sounding really lame. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed it anyway. Yes, Koga! Anyway, sorry I ended up making him act like an asshole. But, if you remember, this fanfic is about Sesshomaru. Lol. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! It's got many emotions thrown into it! Oh, yeah...don't forget to review! I love hearing what people have to say about my fanfics!! Next Chapter title: Naraku's Selfish Plot.**


	3. Naraku

**Chapter Three:**

**_Naraku's Selfish Plot_**

**A/N: Here's chapter 3!! I hope you all like it! I quite liked it myself. I think it has to be my favorite chapter out of this entire fanfic. So far, at least. Sorry it took me a while to submit this chapter. My family and I are in the middle of moving, and we finally got finished yesterday, so I'll have more time now to work on this fanfic. It may take me a while to post anymore chapters after this one since I'm still working on it on hard copy. But, I hope y'all like it anyway!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any Inuyasha characters or locations. **

* * *

"I can smell him. Naraku's scent." Rayne said as she continued on, following the scent.

_But, why has he decided to show up now? Does he know that I'm coming?_

"The scent is much stronger here." Rayne said as she stopped at the edge of a cliff.

**_So, you've actually decided to come, Rayne? Did my proposition interest you?_**

"Tsh. Hardly. You don't actually think I came here for you, did you?" Rayne asked as she rested her hand on her Kokirai, ready to fight if it permitted.

**_Why do you not fear me, girl? You watched me kill your parents, but whenever I'm around, you never hide from me._**

"Ever since that night five years ago, all that tragedy has done is make me stronger. Since you brought it up, I just wanted to let you know...I'm only here for revenge. I'll give you whatever strength or whatever power I have to kill you!" Rayne said angrily.

**_I spared your life, Rayne. I spared your life because of my feelings for you. So, why this sudden need to kill me?  
_**

"Must I keep repeating myself? To me, your a murderer, nothing else. The fact that you spared my life has no meaning to me." Rayne said, but before she could draw her sword, the barrier had opened.

**_Please Rayne, enter my castle. I would like to see you in person._**

But once the voice had disappeared, Sesshomaru caught up to her, Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un following closely behind. Not long after, though, Inuyasha's group and Koga's group showed up.

"K-Koga. We finally caught up to you!" Ginta said, completely out of breath.

"So, you freed yourself, huh?" Rayne asked sarcastically as Kirara landed next to her, Miroku jumping off.

"Hah! Those knives were easy to pull out without using my hands." Koga said, grabbing her hands in his once more.

"Hands off, you vile vermin!" Rayne said, roughly pulling her hands out of his grasp.

"Oh, come on, Raye. I'm sure your father would've given us his blessing." Koga said, but suddenly realized that it was a mistake.

Pulling out her Kokirai, Rayne pointed it at Koga's throat, causing him to fall on his butt and move backwards away from her.

Flashing her demonic eyes at the male wolf-demon, everyone around them watched intently.

"Stay out of my way, Koga. Or I'll be forced to kill you too." Rayne snarled at Koga.

"Rayne! That is your name, isn't it?" Miroku said as he walked towards the two.

"What of it?" Rayne growled as she kept her demonic eyes on Koga incase he escaped.

"What is your business with Naraku?" Miroku asked curiously.

"That is none of your business, Monk." Rayne said, glaring at the monk with her demonic eyes.

"If you are going after Naraku for a reason, it most certainly _is_our business." Inuyasha said rudely.

"No it isn't! Not everything is your business!" Rayne yelled angrily at the half-demon, causing him to back up quite a ways.

"Inuyasha, just leave her alone. If she doesn't want to tell us, she doesn't have to." Kagome said.

As Rayne headed for the opening of the barrier, Sesshomaru followed suit and went after her. Except, when she went inside, it had closed behind her, forcing Sesshomaru to stop before he hit the barrier.

"Move, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled at his older half-brother as he unsheathed his sword and ran at the barrier as his sword turned red.

Once inside the barrier, Rayne noticed that Kiba was no longer by her side.

"K-Kiba? Kiba!" Rayne hollered as she looked around for him.

"You want your precious doggie? Don't worry, my love. He's in a safe place." Naraku said as he laughed crudely.

"Where is he, Naraku?" Rayne asked angrily as she grabbed for her sword, only to find it missing.

"Your dog and your swords are in the castle. They're safe so there's no need to worry." Naraku said as he approached her.

On the other side of the barrier, Koga had blocked Inuyasha from using his Tetsusaiga.

"Do you have a death wish or something, Wolf?" Inuyasha asked angrily as he let the Tetsusaiga's large blade hit the ground.

"Don't! You could hit her with your attack!" Koga yelled at the half-demon.

"No I won't! You see the red blade? Combining that with my Windscar can break down any barrier. That's all id does." Inuyasha said irritably.

"Wait. Look over there. It's Rayne and Naraku. What do you suppose they're doing?" Shippo asked curiously, pointing at the two through the barrier.

"I want you to kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I want you to kill their companions as well." Naraku said as he touched her cheek, putting her under some kind of hypnotizing spell.

"M-my sword. I need my sword in order to complete the task." Rayne said as she looked up at the man in front of her.

"Kagura, bring Rayne her sword." Naraku said as he smiled at the wolf-demon.

When Kagura came back with both of Rayne's swords, she handed them to the female wolf-demon.

"Are you going to stay out of my way?" Inuyasha asked Koga as he raised his sword once more.

"I can't guarantee anything, mutt." Koga said, but stepped out of the way anyway.

"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha hollered as the attack hit the barrier.

Once the Windscar hit the barrier, the barrier disappeared, allowing them to enter the premesis. But, once they approached Rayne, she headed towards the closest person to her with her sword in hand.

"Wait! Rayne! It's me, Miroku. What are you doing?" Miroku said, blocking her attacks with his staff.

Knocking Miroku to the ground, Rayne had raised her sword as if to strike him. But, once she saw his frightened look and heard his pleas, her consciousness started coming back to her, causing her to drop her sword on the ground.

**_Kill him, Rayne. Kill the monk._**

_But, he didn't do anything to me. He wasn't the one who killed my parents. I can't kill him if I don't have a reason for doing it._

_**Well, then if you're not going to kill **him**, then kill Sesshomaru. You saved his companions. He didn't even thank you. The only reason he's been following you is because he thinks it's your fault that cave collapsed on his friends. He wants to kill you. He even wants to harm Kiba.**_

_I won't let him. He'll be dead before he can even reach the temple._

"Die." Rayne whispered as she picked up her sword and plunged straight for Sesshomaru, causing him to act quickly and pull his Tokijin from it's sheathe.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled as he jumped off the two headed dragon demon and headed straight for the two.

"Jaken! Stay out of my way!" Sesshomaru yelled at the little imp, blocking attack after attack.

"Stay away from him, Sesshomaru!" Rayne said angrily as she forced him away from the nearby temple where Kiba was.

"Stay away from who?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"You know who. I won't let you kill him." Rayne said, continuing to push Sesshomaru backwards.

_Surely she can't be talking about Naraku._

"Who? Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"No. I don't care what happens to him. I meant Kiba! Stay away from him, mutt!" Rayne said angrily.

"What makes you think I'm after _him_?" Sesshomaru asked softly as the two continued to battle.

"N-Naraku said--"Rayne said as she began, once again, to regain consciousness.

_B-but he didn't do anything to me either. Why are you trying to make me kill these people? None of them have tried to kill me._

**_I want them out of my way. I can't allow them to live. I can't allow them to destroy me before the Sacred Jewel is complete once again._**

"H-help me!" Rayne whispered as she dropped to her hands and knees in front of Sesshomaru.

"H-how?" Sesshomaru asked as he kneeled down beside her.

"K-kill me." Rayne said as tears began rolling down her cheeks and fell to the ground as she kept her eyes on her sword, which had fallen to the ground in front of her.

**_Kill Inuyasha. Don't you remember? He tried to kill Kiba when you guys first met. Take the one he thinks is precious to him from this world. Kill Kagome._**

Picking up her sword once again, Rayne made a mad dash towards Kagome, almost hitting her until Inuyasha blocked her attack, forcing her to battle with him instead.

"You tried to kill him. YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!" Rayne bellowed as she started to use her Lightning Strike.

"I know I did. I apologized for it too." Inuyasha said quickly.

"L-LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Rayne bellowed as a blade of lightning shot towards the half-demon, forcing him to use the backlash wave.

"Inuyasha! Sheathe your sword at once!" Sesshomaru hollered at the half-demon, causing the attack to dissipate.

"What's the meaning of this, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked irritably.

But, as usual, Sesshomaru didn't answer. Instead, he approached Rayne.

**_Curse that fool! Why does he insist on butting in? Surely he doesn't have feelings for you, Rayne._**

_I-I told him to kill me. I told him to help me. I just want this nightmare to end. I want you to get out of my head!_

Turning her blade towards herself, Rayne thrust it into her stomach as Sesshomaru darted forward to stop her, but he had been too late.

"Wh-what did you do?" Sesshomaru asked as he closed his hand around the handle of her sword.

"H-he wouldn't s-stop controlling me. I coughs h-had to end it." Rayne said as blood from her wound began to drip off of the wound and onto the ground.

Once Naraku appeared, Rayne wretched the sword out of her stomach and turned it towards Naraku as her blood dripped off the blade.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Rayne bellowed as a bolt of lightning flew from the blade of her sword, hitting Naraku.

"Another puppet?" Rayne heard Miroku say as the Naraku puppet disintegrated.

Hurrying into the temple, Rayne picked Kiba up and ran out quickly before it collapsed.

"Your wound. It looks serious. Let me bandage you up." Kagome said when she approached Rayne, who had set Kiba on the ground as she rested for a bit.

"I don't need your help!" Rayne said angrily as she glared at the Priestess with her demonic eyes.

"I-I just wanted to help." Kagome stuttered frighteningly.

"I'm fine! I don't need your help!" Rayned snarled angrily as she picked up Kiba and headed into the forest.

"We should follow her just incase something happens." Sango said as she jumped on Kirara.

"Leave her be." Sesshomaru said as he stared off after Rayne.

"How can we when she's practically bleeding to death?" Miroku shot at Sesshomaru.

"This has nothing to do with you." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes it does! She's our friend! We want to help her!" Kagome shouted.

"She didn't ask for your help." Sesshomaru said as he flashed his demonic eyes at them.

"Last time I checked, she didn't want your help!" Jaken shot at them.

"Jaken, don't waste our time talking to them." Sesshomaru said as he followed Rayne's scent once more.

"Wait! Use these to dress her wounds if you get to her before we do." Kagome said, handing a few medical supplies to Rin.

"Of course." Rin said as they disappeared into the forest.

Sesshomaru continued to follow the scent of Rayne's blood through the forest as he continued to go after her.

"Wait! Lord Sesshomaru! Not so fast!" Jaken hollered after the dog demon as they tried to keep up with him.

But Sesshomaru ignored him and continued on, not looking back or stopping.

"K-Kiba. Please stay with me!" Rayne said frantically as she stopped to rest and set her companion down on a pile of leaves.

The severity of her wound finally began to overpower her body as she sat down next to Kiba and leaned up against a tree as she gasped for breath.

"Kiba, please. Don't die on me. I can't lose you too!" Rayne whispered as tears welled up in her eyes as she stroked the still body of the wolf.

When Sesshomaru approached them, he hid behind a tree and watched them from a distance.

"K--i--iba." Rayne said as she finally passed out from the loss of blood.

Hurrying over to Rayne, Sesshomaru scooped her up in his harms and carried her over to a clearing in the forest, then went back and got Kiba, laying him next to her.

"Rayne...Rayne, you need to stay awake." Sesshomaru said, shaking Rayne back to consciousness.

Waking up, Rayne flashed her demonic eyes at him and began to growl.

"Lord Sesshomaru! We finally caught up to you!" Rin yelled as she ran towards him.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Sesshomaru said, holding up his hand to stop them.

"Get away from me, dog!" Rayne snarled as she continued to flash her demonic eyes at him.

"I'm here to help you." Sesshomaru said softly as he went to touch her wound, but she swiped his hand away.

"If you want to keep _that_ arm, I suggest you keep your hand to yourself." Rayne said, then turned to Kiba, who was still unconscious.

"He's still alive. Just resting." Sesshomaru said.

"I--I c-can't--" Rayne gasped as she tried to catch her breath, but couldn't.

"Rin, I need those bandages and that medicinal herb stuff." Sesshomaru said to Rin, who instantly dug into her bag for the requested items.

"Here, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said as she ran over to Sesshomaru, handed him the items, then ran back.

Using some of the gauze pads, Sesshomaru held it against Rayne's wound and put pressure on it to control the bleeding.

"I'm going to put some of this herbal stuff in your wounds, so it's going to hurt." Sesshomaru said as he scooped up a glob of green herbs out of a jar with two fingers and began to apply it to Rayne's wounds.

But what he could help but notice was that she didn't flinch once, nor did she scream out in pain like anyone else would. he also couldn't help but notice how attractive she was.

* * *

**A/N: So...there's Chapter Three. I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I have. Also, please don't forget to leave a review! I enjoy reviews. Lol. I hope it wasn't too cheesy or anything. Anyway, on to more chapters...it may take me longer to post more chapters after this one since I'll be working on them. Right now, I'm working on chapter four, so don't get mad if I deprive you of more Sesshomaru. Lol. Anyway, again, please don't forget to leave a review. I'll see y'all next time! Adios!**


End file.
